What If…
by DlienShae
Summary: Hidup itu merupakan sebuah pilihan. Namun, bukan berarti kita dapat memilih segala sesuatu sesuka hati. Harus ada yang dikorbankan. Sekarang, mana yang akan kau pilih? Partnermu, atau gadis yang kau cintai itu? [Multi-chapter, slight ShinRan's scene]


Summary : Hidup itu merupakan sebuah pilihan. Namun, bukan berarti kita dapat memilih segala sesuatu sesuka hati. Harus ada yang dikorbankan. Sekarang, mana yang akan kau pilih? Partnermu, atau gadis yang kau cintai itu?

Warning : ShinShi/ConAi | OOC (maybe) | Ada beberapa slight adegan ShinRan di chapter ini.

Disclaimer : Detective Conan, by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

"Nee, Kudou-kun…"

Pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Kudou Shinichi itu menoleh, memandang gadis kecil berambut pirang strawberry di hadapannya.

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita?" tanya gadis itu. Matanya menatap manik mata biru milik lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalahkan organisasi, maka aku mendapatkan antidot-nya," jawab lelaki berkacamata itu dengan nada yang tak kalah datar dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian memalingkan mukanya ke arah berlawanan.

"Sekarang, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku belum tahu,"

Gadis itu lalu memutar kursinya, menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda detektif—yang kini sedang dalam wujud mininya, Edogawa Conan—tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dengan nada bosan. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Apa kau berencana menyerang organisasi tanpa rencana yang jelas?"

Conan membuang mukanya, menatap nanar ke arah kaca jendela di ruangan luas itu.

"Entah. Tapi aku tak ingin melibatkan dia dalam rencanaku,"

"Dia? Ran, maksudmu?" tanya Ai seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

Yang diajak berbicara hanya terdiam. Tak menoleh, tak juga mengeluarkan suara. Hening.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya mengenai identitasmu yang sesungguhnya?" kali ini Ai agak meninggikan nada suaranya. Terdengar was-was.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya,"

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

"Raaann!"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda dengan wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya yang berlumur lumpur. Ditangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah bola sepak tengah dipikul. Sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk melambai pada gadis yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Habis bermain bola lagi, Shinichi?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Shinichi itu-pun menoleh. Menyunggingkan senyum lebar miliknya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat.

"Tentu!" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya yang digunakannya untuk melambai pada sosok Ran sebelumnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Ran tersenyum.

Shinichi mengangguk mantap. Perlahan ia melebarkan langkahnya, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Ran. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali Haibara memberikannya antidot itu. Pulang sekolah, usai bermain sepak bola, berbelanja, berwisata, segalanya bersama Ran, cinta pertama detektif maniak misteri itu. Sejujurnya, ia amat sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Suasana, di mana hanya mereka berdua saja yang menikmatinya, tanpa gangguan.

Namun, harus diakui, bahwa terkadang prediksi manusia memang tak sepenuhnya berakhir lurus.

"Hei, Shinichi," ujar Ran tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya terdengar serius. Pemilik mata berlensa lavender itu menatap lurus ke arah jalan yang hendak dilaluinya. Kaki jenjang nan indah milik gadis itu masih terus setia melanjutkan keinginannya untuk melangkah.

"Ada apa, Ran?" Shinichi menoleh seraya mengerutkan keningnya, seakan menuntut lawan bicaranya itu agar segera mengutarakan maksud dari topik pembicaraan yang dimulainya barusan.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" mendadak, gadis tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya, yang—dengan sigap—diikuti oleh langkah kaki Shinichi.

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat.

"Lho, bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku ada urusan nun jauh di sana, dan—"

"Aku tak yakin,"

"Eh?"

Ran memutar wajahnya, tepat di depan wajah milik Shinichi yang nampak lusuh seusai bermain bola.

"Kubilang, aku tak yakin, Tuan Detektif," gadis tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya untuk menunjuk batang hidung pemuda itu. Matanya melebar, seakan hendak menelan hidup-hidup makhluk di hadapannya.

Shinichi berjengit. Bola sepak yang sejak tadi dipikulnya, terjatuh tepat di atas tanah. Matanya memandang _ngeri_ jari telunjuk lentik milik Ran yang tengah bertengger tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Hei, aku tak bohong, Ran!" seru Shinichi memohon seraya memejamkan matanya.

Ran mengamati wajah lawan bicaranya dengan seksama. Mencari detil kebohongan yang tengah disembunyikan oleh detektif maniak misteri tersebut. Dan, tentu saja, menjadi seorang anak dari mantan aktris terkenal di Jepang, tak lantas membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang ahli dalam bersandiwara.

Sontak Ran menarik sebelah lengan Shinichi, meletakkan ibu jarinya pada pergelangan tangan sang pemuda guna merasakan denyut nadi lelaki tersebut yang tak beraturan. Shinchi tersentak.

"Kau berbohong,"

"Hei, dari mana kau—"

"Aku diajari oleh Eisuke-kun," Ran menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi tanpa menunggu kelanjutannya terlebih dahulu.

Shinichi terdiam.

Sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi begitu lihai dalam mendeteksi kebohongan?

Terlintas di kepalanya kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa Hondou Eisuke telah memberitahu Ran akan identitas dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Namun ia segera menepis pikiran itu. Percuma saja ia bertanya pada Ran. Akan lebih aman jika ia bertanya langsung kepada Eisuke melalui telepon sesampainya di rumah nanti.

"Ada apa, Shinichi?" pertanyaan Ran-pun membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

"Etto… iie…" Shinichi terlihat sibuk mencari alasan. Jari telunjuk sebelah kiri miliknya digunakan untuk mengetuk perlahan dagunya. Mata biru lautnya melirik ke arah langit sore yang kini berwarna jingga. Warna yang memberikan latar belakang pada kedua pasang manusia tersebut.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan saja yang sejujurnya padaku?" tanya Ran seraya melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Shinichi. Matanya menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Iie, Ran," jawab Shinichi singkat seraya merunduk mengambil bola sepaknya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. "Aku…"

"Apa, Shinichi?" tatapan Ran yang nampak sendu itu seakan menyiratkan sebuah tuntutan yang harus dipenuhi oleh Shinichi. Kejujuran. Ya, Shinichi sedang menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran darinya, dan Ran tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Aku… hanya ingin… melindungi… mu…" semburat merah terlihat mendominasi wajah Shinichi sekilas usai berucap. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan poni rambut miliknya terjatuh, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang nampak lusuh itu.

"Melindungi… ku?" kini tatapan Ran berubah menjadi tatapan bingung bercampur rasa ingin tahu. "Untuk apa?"

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, bukan karena aku tak mempercayaimu, Ran. Aku hanya…" Shinichi memberikan jeda sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "ingin melindungimu. Dan kuharap kau mengerti—"

"Aku tak mengerti," Ran kembali memotong pembicaraan Shinichi. Terlihat jelas dari raut muka gadis tersebut yang nampak kesal. Matanya memanas. Perlahan, muncul pada salahsatu sudut mata gadis itu sebulir airmata yang hendak jatuh. "kau selalu ingin dimengerti, tapi apa pernah kau berusaha untuk mengetahui isi pikiranku? Isi hatiku?"

"Ran…" Shinichi hendak mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong untuk menenangkan Ran yang terlihat hendak menangis. Namun, Ran segera menepis tangan Shinichi.

"Tidak, Shinichi," sebulir airmata yang bening jatuh tepat di pipi sebelah kirinya. "kau selalu seperti itu. Aku tahu, meskipun aku hanya teman masa kecilmu," gadis itu mulai mengisak. "Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kubuang sia-sia hanya untuk memikirkan sosok dirimu, Shinichi. Aku tahu bahwa aku ini egois, tapi apakah aku salah jika aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Ran…" Shinichi kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa menatap gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Katakan padaku," kedua tangan Ran menarik kerah baju Shinichi. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Shinichi. "Kau anggap apa diriku, Shinichi?"

"Ran…"

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal, Shinichi," terlihat dengan jelas bahwa airmata gadis itu kini telah mendominasi sebagian besar pipinya yang turut berubah warna menjadi merah. "Jangan pernah berbohong padaku,"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya yang telah basah oleh airmata pada bibir Shinichi yang kering. Shinichi yang terkejut, hanya mampu terpaku. Terlalu bingung untuk memilih, antara membalas ciuman gadis itu atau melepasnya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanyalah keinginan untuk tak menciptakan airmata yang lebih banyak di wajah gadis itu. Dan, dapat dirasakan melalu bibirnya, bahwa tubuh gadis itu agak bergetar karena menahan tangisannya.

Shinichi yang terlihat juga telah kehilangan kendali emosinya, memilih untuk melepas bola sepak yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Membiarkan bola sepak itu terjatuh ke atas tanah, bergulir sekali lagi. Digunakannya kedua lengan miliknya untuk meraih pinggang dan kepala Ran, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh kepedihan. Shinichi bisa merasakannya. Ciuman yang diiringi perasaan bersalah karena telah membohongi seseorang yang telah menduduki singgasana hatinya sejak dulu.

Tangan Ran yang masih setia berada di kerah baju Shinichi turut menggenggam kerah baju lelaki itu kuat-kuat, seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. Sang matahari yang hendak terbenam-pun nampaknya asyik memperhatikan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara ini, menghentikan peredarannya yang seharusnya sudah akan digantikan oleh sang bulan.

**Tidak! Ini salah!**

Shinichi tersadar. Ya, naluri telah menyadarkannya dari apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini, bahwa logikanya telah dikalahkan oleh perasaan tak menentu miliknya.

Tak lama, seakan mendengar isi pikiran Shinichi, Ran menarik dirinya dari ciuman yang ia berikan pada pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu di sela-sela tangisannya yang agak mereda.

"Gomen, Shinichi," ujar Ran perlahan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sayu kini tengah menatap tanah kasar, yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini. Jari-jari lentik milik gadis itu terlihat melepas cengkramannya dari kerah baju Shinichi, membiarkan kedua tangan miliknya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah.

Shinichi masih terdiam di tempatnya, seolah kakinya terpaku, hingga ia tak mampu menggerakkan kembali kedua kakinya. Wajahnya masih menatap wajah Ran yang nampak jelas menunduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinya mencelos, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh gadis tersebut.

Sejujurnya, andaikan perasaan mereka saat ini hanya terisi oleh kebahagiaan, mungkin Shinichi masih bisa melanjutkannya.

**Tidak! Ini tidak benar!**

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tentu, Shinichi tahu hal tersebut merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Ia tak seharusnya membayangkan akan hal itu, mengingat dirinya masih menyembunyikan beberapa rahasia dari gadis—lebih tepatnya, cinta pertamanya—di hadapannya kini.

Beberapa rahasia, bukan berarti rahasia itu sedikit. Beberapa bisa juga mengandung arti banyak, bukan?

"Ran…"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah keemasan Shinichi yang kini tengah tertimpa sinar matahari terbenam.

"Aku berjanji,"

.

.

"Kau terbawa emosi," gadis ilmuwan itu mendengus kesal. Memutar kursinya kembali hingga ia tak dapat lagi melihat sosok mungil detektif maniak misteri tersebut. Tangannya masih setia untuk saling bertumpu satu sama lain di depan dadanya.

Conan menoleh, menatap sosok berambut pirang stroberi itu yang kini telah berbalik arah. Memunggunginya.

"Rahasiamu aman bersamaku," ujar Conan kembali memulai percakapan mereka, disusul oleh keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Ai tak membalas ucapannya. Gadis itu masih bersikukuh untuk memunggungi lelaki cilik berkacamata di belakang kursinya.

"Haibara?" lelaki itu kembali memanggil sosok gadis ilmuwan yang tampak tak berkutik.

"Kau membuatku kesal, Tuan Detektif," ujar gadis itu membalas ucapan Conan dengan nada dingin, tanpa sedikitpun memutar kursi yang didudukinya.

"Haibara," sekali lagi Conan memanggil Ai. Namun kali ini, nada yang ia keluarkan seakan menggantung.

Tak ada jawaban.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, Conan mulai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau berulang kali membohongi perasaan orang yang kau cintai?" pertanyaan Conan mampu membawa suasana menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya.

Samar, terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari lawan bicaranya. Satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan ini selain dirinya.

"Cinta?" Haibara mengembalikan pertanyaan Conan dengan pertanyaan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Apa itu cinta?"

Sesungguhnya, dari relung hatinya yang terdalam, Ai mengakui kemunafikan dari ucapannya barusan. Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Menjelaskan secara terus-terang perasaannya terhadap lelaki tidak peka yang sedang ia punggungi ini? Selanjutnya, apa tindakan yang harus ia ambil? Lari, kah? Atau melempari sosok detektif di belakangnya itu dengan buku-buku tebal yang berada di atas mejanya sembari berteriak 'Detektif Bodoh Tak Peka' di hadapannya?

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal itu. Betapa memalukannya tindakan-tindakan yang ada di pikirannya tersebut.

Dan yang dapat dilakukannya kini… hanyalah diam, menunggu respon dari lelaki berkacamata di belakangnya.

"Cinta," Conan memulai. Ia terdengar seperti mendesah. "Meski aku tak tahu apa definisi sesungguhnya dari kata itu, namun dengan cinta, kau dapat merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya,"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel roman picisan itu, Tuan Detektif," ujar Ai. Kini ia tengah memutar kursinya menghadap kembali pada lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi ia punggungi.

"Roman picisan?" Conan menarik salahsatu alisnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di balik saku celananya, menyembul keluar dan saling menyilang satu sama lain di atas dadanya. Kelihatannya memang ia tengah kesal terhadap gadis di depannya yang seenaknya menuduh dirinya terlalu banyak membaca novel 'Roman Picisan' yang baru saja disebutkannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ai santai seraya menggedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku tak punya novel dengan _genre_ 'Roman Picisan' seperti yang kau sebutkan itu, Haibara Ai,"

"Lalu?"

"Ini pengalaman hidup,"

Pernyataan Conan barusan dengan sukses menautkan kedua alis Ai.

"Pengalaman, katamu?"

"Ya, pengalaman. Apa kau belum pernah merasakannya?"

Ai terpaku. Pertanyaan itu mampu membulatkan manik mata indahnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Sesaat, semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi berkulit pucat milik gadis tersebut. Ai langsung membuang muka dari hadapan Conan, meskipun kali ini ia tak memutar kursinya untuk kembali memunggungi sosok detektif maniak misteri yang—tanpa sadar—ia cintai.

"Tidak," gadis itu menjawab singkat dengan wajah yang masih berpaling dari hadapan Conan.

Kali ini giliran bocah berkacamata itu yang menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Haibara?"

"Sudah kukatakan! Tidak!" ujar Ai ketus tanpa menatap wajah Conan.

Conan mendengus kesal. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," perlahan ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar laboratorium yang kini tengah dihuni oleh gadis ilmuwan tersebut, seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Ai terdiam. Tak sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk menginterupsi gerakan lawan bicaranya tersebut yang kini tengah melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang di tempatinya.

"Jangan lupakan tugasmu," Conan berujar seraya menutup pintu ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ai dalam kesendiriannya.

Kini pandangan mata sang gadis menjadi nanar, menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh lawan bicaranya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Gadis tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, berbalik menatap lantai ruangannya dengan tatapan keruh.

Hei, Ai. Apakah kau cemburu?

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

Terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers baik hati seperti kalian—yang telah mereview sebelumnya di 3 judul tulisanku pada fandom Detective Conan; **aishanara87** (three times) , **ksatriabawangmerah** (twice) , **Okuri Soji** (twice) , **Tokiwa Ashirogi** (twice—kamu ganti penname, ya? ^^) , **shinichi kudosaki** (twice) , **coffeelover98** (three times) , **rahmih** , **fils felton** (twice—kamu ganti penname? XD) , **Dewi Natalia** (twice) , **sitidalfalailatulfitrohna** , Amkus , Jean Cosz , Leah Nakamori , Clarissa Afternoon , Guest (twice) , wirna (twice) , someone , Richaa , Silent Reader , ziks , **esposa malfoy** ,** ichirukilover30**.

Terimakasih juga untuk para Silent Readers yang telah membaca atau sekedar mampir di ceritaku. Jangan bosan untuk membacanya, ya. Untuk kritik dan saran, silahkan mengisinya di kotak review yang sudah disediakan, ya… ^^


End file.
